Andy's Pikachu
Andy's Pikachu was Andy's first obtained Pokémon during the Kanto Arc. History Not much is known about Pikachu's passed except it was possibly a Pichu at some point but evolved into a Pikachu. It was later caught by Professor Oak in Route 1 of Kanto, and used for experiments in his lab. In the beginning of the Kanto Arc, Professor Oak allows Andy to have one of his starters, Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. But Andy isn't sure which Pokémon to pick so he decides to step out for fresh air when he encounters Silver one of his rivals in Kanto. Silver challenges him to a battle and Andy decided it would be a perfect time to decide which Pokémon he'll pick, but all three starters were defeated by Silver's Pokémon, but Pikachu was able to defeat them. So Andy decided to pick Pikachu as his starter received from the Professor. Professor Oak was surprised that Andy wanted Pikachu instead of any of the three starters, but understood after the team work against Silver. While traveling together Pikachu grew jealous of Oshawott, and even hid it's Pokeball but Oshawott found Pikachu's Pokeball and secretly hit it. During their travels in Kanto, when Andy would celebrate on capturing a new Pokemon or earning a gym badge. Pikachu would push Oshawott out of the way to get more attention, it wasn't until the climax of Cerulean Cave that Pikachu finally became friends with Oshawott. After Oshawott and Pikachu got separated from Andy in the cave, the two got into an argument because ever since they met Pikachu hasn't shown Oshawott any respect. But the argument ends with Pikachu is attacked by a Graveler, Oshawott brings out the Pokeball he stole from Pikachu and tries to return him but Pikachu won't allow it. Oshawott finally seals Pikachu back into the Pokeball, and protects the two from all of the wild Pokemon, but Oshawott is getting attacked all at once as Pikachu sits there and watches. Pikachu then uses a powerful Thunder Shock, to bust out of it's Pokeball and destroying it to get rid of all the wild Pokemon. Afterwards, Pikachu finally becomes friends with Oshawott and protects Oshawott from any harm inside the Cerulean Cave. When Andy returns to Unova. Tristan, Hayley and Andy all decide to go their separate ways. Tristan returns to his gym in Aspertia City, Hayley goes to Johto for the Battle Frontier and Andy heads off to the Pokémon World Tournament in Driftveil City. While traveling through Unova again, Andy constantly rotates out his Pokemon with the exception of Oshawott, Pikachu, Charizard, Venusaur and Wartortle. After returning to N's Castle for a rematch. Andy heads off back to Aspertia City to wait and see what comes next, and Tristan suggests that he goes to Hoenn where he can meet Professor Birch. Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Body style Mouse Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Pokémon native to the Kanto region Category:Pages by Master ventus Category:Andy's Pokemon Personality Compared to Andy's Oshawott, Pikachu is very immature and mischievous. Pikachu is known to be jealous when Andy pays more attention to any other Pokémon espically with Oshawott. Trivia *Pikachu is the second Pokemon of Andy to travel with him in more than one region, the first being Oshawott and the third being Charizard. *Pikachu is the only recurring Pokemon of Andy to have evolved once, starting out as a Pichu and evolving prior to the series while Oshawott and Phanpy are both holding Everstones and have yet to evolve. *While Oshawott and Phanpy have comfirmed they don't want to evolve, it's still unknown if Andy's Pikachu wants to evolve into a Raichu. *Professor Oak mentions that he had found Pikachu in Route 1, which is a reference to Pokémon Yellow. *Pikachu is currentley comfirmed to be level 91 as of the Kalos Arc. Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Body style Mouse Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Pokémon native to the Kanto region Category:Pages by Master ventus Category:Andy's Pokemon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters